Tom Bombadil, stary Wierzbin i leśne licho
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Fik do Przygód Toma Bombadila (niestety, jak zwykle brakuje na tutejszej liście książek ;)).


_A/N: Ojczulek Tolkien, nareszcie. Nówka sztuka, prosto z pieca ;)_

 _Dziękuję cudownej grupie fandomowej i cudownym osobom spoza fandomu za ciągłe motywowanie, wspieranie, popędzanie biczem (Juro, patrzę na ciebie), za przemiłe niespodzianki, za to, że zawsze są, wpadają (nawet wtedy, gdy mnie nie ma z nowymi fikami - wiem, że od marca obiecywałam coś nowego, a minęło pół roku i nic, czyste lenistwo, przepraszam)._

 _Fik do Przygód Toma Bombadila (Konkretnie dwóch wierszy: Przygody Toma Bombadila oraz Tom Bombadil płynie w świat - ale tematycznie nie wiąże się zbyt mocno) tym razem (jej, marzenie powoli się spełnia, jeszcze trochę i fikowo zaliczę wszystko z Legendarium). Różna ilość sylab (w oryginale też jest różna, więc po co być świętszym od papieża ;))._

* * *

Dzień to był jak zwykle: słoneczny, wesoły,

świergotały ptaki i bzyczały pszczoły,

i wiła się Wija, pluskając radośnie.

Tylko stary Wierzbin — od dawna nieznośny —

dniem się cieszyć nie chciał, a i nocą sarkał,

choć kiwał palcem Tom: „Przebrała się miarka!".

Na nic się zdały prośby, groźby, zaklęcia…

Wierzbin był w uporze gorszy od oślęcia.

Dawno już temu wesołość mu minęła,

dawno już!, przez szepty upiornego cienia.

Lecz teraz zrzędził, jakby za wszystkie lata,

na tyle głośno, że słyszało pół świata.

Doprawdy, pierwsza to była taka chwila,

by nie chciało drzewo słuchać Bombadila!

„Hola, hej!". — Tom huknął. — „Co za licho psotne

tak się bawi drzewem, zmienia je w markotne?

Co za licho, pytam, bawi się Wierzbinem?".

Wtedy echo odpowiedziało: __-inem, -inem,-inem__ ,

wrona zakrakała, zimorodek zadrżał,

królik wyszedł z norki, myśląc, że to Gandalf

przybył do ich lasu i ogniami strzela

bardzo magicznymi. Lubił czarodzieja,

ale to nie on był, to Tom się wydzierał;

toteż królik sapnął i do norki wrócił.

„Sza! Sza! Cisza leśna!". — Na odchodnym rzucił.

Tom tymczasem zdjął kapelusz, włosy zmierzwił,

po czym spojrzał dosyć srogo i rzekł: „Wierz mi,

gościu nieznany, upiorze, ktoś ty tam jest,

Tom ci tu zła zasiać nie pozwoli, o nie!".

„Dobrze mówi nasz Bombadil!". — Mysz pisnęła,

co ledwo z trawy wyszła, a już w nią czmychnęła.

Zagwizdał Tom wesoło, ale też z mocą.

„A idź sobie, idź, myszo, z taką pomocą!".

I roześmiał się, spoglądając ku drzewu,

a w oczach prócz radości miał sporo gniewu.

„Derry dol, merry dol, przebrzydły urwisie!

Hopsa dol, hopsa hej, hej, pokaż no tu się!

Tak ci każe Tom Bombadil, Bombadillo.

Nie złość Toma w Starym Lesie, włóczykillo!

Bim-bom, bim-bom, bim-bom, Tom ma serce złote,

złote jak Jagódka i jak Jagódki włosy,

i jak lilie złote pod słońca promykiem,

lecz bim-bam tobie, bam, jeśliś złym umrzykiem!

Bim-bam, biada, bam, jeśliś zwykłym łotrzykiem!

Dill dillo Bombadillo, serce mam jak złoto,

lecz tknij Stary Las mój, a spuszczę ci łomot!

Derry dol, merry dol, słyszysz mnie, urwisie?

Hopsa dol, hopsa hej, wyłaź, sprytny lisie!".

I wtedy wyszedł lis. „A właściwie hobbit" —

tak pomyślał Tom, gdy ujrzał krótkie nogi

i stopy bose, pulchniutkie, kędzierzawe,

co bardzo leciutko stąpały po trawie,

i wdzianko dość urocze w kolorach ziemi,

i twarz pyzatą z polikami rumianymi,

i na głowie gąszcz włosów całkiem pokaźny…

„Hobbit więc, nie łotrzyk!". — Tom poczuł się raźniej

i, choć wciąż czujny, odezwał się przyjaźnie:

„Ho, ho! Hobbicie! Hallo! Witaj w Starym Lesie.

Lecz nim się rozgościsz, powiedz, co cię niesie

w progi lasu starego i zapomnianego.

Co do lasu ciągnie hobbita ziemnego?".

Poznał wszak Bombadil, że hobbit jest farmerem —

zdradzały go dłonie szorstkie, pachniał selerem,

a w bujnej czuprynie słoma się żółciła.

„Powiedz, w czym ci pomóc, istoto ma miła!

Lecz nim poprosisz, powiedz, jakim to cudem

hobbit zmarudził drzewo i tak już marudne.

Jakim cudem, Tom pyta, hobbit to sprawił,

że Wierzbin tak psioczy, Toma zaś ma za nic?".

„Witaj, gospodarzu" — rzekł hobbit-gospodarz

i ładnie się ukłonił. — „Gniewem mnie nie darz.

Nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga. Nie na stare lata!".

Dalej mówił: „Maggot, tak mi mów. Z Bamfurlong.

Mieszkam na Moczarach z żoną, psami, dzieci furą.

Dobrze żeś pan poznał: ziemią się zajmuję,

podobnie jak ty swoją. Chronię, pielęgnuję…

Ale dość już o mnie! Naprawdę, dość o mnie!

Chcesz wiedzieć, co tu robię, no to ci powiem.

Szedłem ja sobie raz, doglądałem granicy —

bo kręcą się tam ostatnio jacyś zbójnicy —

i psy przy okazji spaceru zażyły,

no właśnie, psy, nagle się galopem puściły

prosto w ten las, więc zebrałem wszystkie siły

i pędem za nimi. Bo co ja biedny mogłem

począć innego? Kocham, panie, te psy swoje,

to i nie zostawię. Nie na pastwę lasu!

No więc myk! za nimi, a za mną oddech czasu.

Szczęśliwie dogoniłem, złapałem trzy wszystkie,

o, stąd niedaleko, nad bystrym strumykiem,

co aż tu się ciągnie. Człapałem wzdłuż niego,

za mną moje psy, aż trafiłem na tego…

Tego tutaj, drapichrusta. Wierzbin mu na imię?".

„Ano, nie inaczej" — odparł Tom wesoło.

„Trafiłem na Wierzbina, więc przystanąłem.

Bo ja to lubię drzewa, a tego tu mi żal,

ech, żal się zrobiło, bo stoi toto tak…

samo, samiusieńkie, na dodatek stare.

Ja też stary jestem. Wtedy tak pomyślałem:

 _ _A co ci to szkodzi posiedzieć przy drzewie?__

No i masz! Szkodzi! Znaczy, Wierzbin szkodzi — śpiewem.

Chciał zaszkodzić, uśpić, ale się nie dałem.

Ze mnie jest twardy hobbit, nie tylko ciałem,

ale i duchem. O tak, ducha mam ze stali —

już mnie rodzice i ziemia zahartowali!".

Tom zacmokał, kapeluszem na palcu zakręcił.

„Ejże, zacny Maggocie! Do rzeczy, do rzeczy!".

Na to mu Maggot: „No przecież dążę, dążę.

Nie bój się, miły Tomie, do wieczora zdążę!".

Zaśmiał się Bombadil. Polubił hobbita,

zwłaszcza że się inny zdawał niż hobbicka świta,

z którą kiedyś Bombadil miał do czynienia.

Maggot zakasłał. Tom go ponaglił do mówienia.

„Jak już to wspomniałem". — Farmer Maggot rzucił. —

„Twój podopieczny Wierzbin miał zamiar mnie uśpić.

A potem zapewne zmiażdżyć konarami

albo do szpary wciągnąć i więzić latami.

Śpiewał przesłodko, tak, to mu przyznać trzeba,

ale ja na ziemi stać wolę, do nieba

jakoś straszno mi się unosić, choćby w pieśni,

acz pieśni bardzo lubię, i tańce, i gierki

na skrzypcach… Już, już, już mówię, Bombadilu!

No więc chciał mnie Wierzbin capnąć, lecz ja hop! do tyłu,

palcem mu pogroziłem, psami poszczułem,

a kiedy mimo wszystko senność poczułem,

sam zacząłem śpiewać podstępnej drzewinie.

Nie były to słodkie pieśni – co to, to nie!

Tak mu naśpiewałem, że się, nieborak, zdrzaźnił.

Przeklinać mnie zaczął, no a gałęziami

to na oślep z tej wściekłości bił. Biedaczek.

Tak, tak, biedaczek. Zresztą, słyszałem, jak płacze.

Zaraz mi się go tam znowu żal zrobiło.

Pomyślałem: __Co za licho tak go skrzywdziło?__

Wiesz już, Bombadilu, że ja to lubię drzewa,

jak całą przyrodę, więc znów zacząłem śpiewać,

tyle że tym razem na wesołą nutę,

żeby spłynęły z Wierzbina soki zatrute

i żeby sam Wierzbin trochę poweselał,

a w mojej osobie dojrzał przyjaciela.

I chyba po trosze tak się wydarzyło…

Powiesz: Jęczy przecież! Ano, Bombadillo.

Racja, nie przestał Wierzbin jęczeć i płakać,

bo wciąż sam zostaje, gdy mnie do domu wracać,

a tobie różnymi zajmować się sprawami.

Wciąż też go cień dręczy. Ale jest poprawa.

Czuję i widzę, a znam się na przyrodzie,

że nasz stary Wierzbin więcej jest łagodny

niż był przedtem. Sam to wie. Bije się z myślami —

to dlatego nie usłyszał ciebie z zaklęciami.

Czasu mu potrzeba, drogi gospodarzu,

tyle rzec chciałem. Co zaś się tyczy czasu,

chyba przyszła pora na powrót do domu.

Gdy gospodarz wyjdzie, robić nie ma komu".

Zaśmiał się Maggot: „Żartuję, oczywiście.

Bez żoneczki i dzieci byłoby nieszczęście".

Na wzmiankę o żoneczce Tomcio poweselał,

bo zaraz mu w myślach własna stanęła:

Złota Jagódka, której matką jest Rzeka,

Złota Jagódka, co w domu wiernie czeka.

Do domu też zapragnął Tomcio wesoły,

lecz się najpierw serdecznie pożegnał z Maggotem.

Wręczył koszyk złotych jabłek: „Pycha ze śmietaną!",

odprowadził do granicy, tam przystanął

i rzekł: „Bywaj, Maggocie, nowy przyjacielu!

Z drogi nie zbaczaj, bezpiecznie idź do celu.

Derry dol, Maggocie, merry dol — las woła,

pamiętaj, Maggocie i bywaj w tych stronach,

oby jak najczęściej, bo cię Tom polubił!

A na psy uważaj, byś już ich nie zgubił.

Hej, Maggocie! Hej sa sa, merry dol, dol merry, la la!".

* * *

 _Włóczykillo - bazowałam na książkowym języku Toma (także tym w WP)._  
 _Stary Wierzbin - w oryginale wierzba była płci męskiej (i ten przekład bardziej mi pasuje niż Stara Wierzba)._


End file.
